


Hero Hair

by meridianline



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianline/pseuds/meridianline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an idiot. No, he's worse than an idiot. He's an idiot with hero hair. </p><p>Just a fluffy 'what if Stefan had made it to Caroline before Elena and he felt bad about being an oblivious eejit' drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Hair

It hit him like a fifteen tonne truck. Just quite how much of an idiot he had been. 

One minute he's unpacking boxes, laughing to himself.

It's been two weeks since the funeral. Two weeks since he'd run to her house to tell her, to just let her know that it was  _something_ and that that _something_ mattered.

And now, here he is, unpacking Caroline's things in the Salvatore boarding house.

Not that Caroline was moving in, just that she needed somewhere to store her things with the house being sold. If she happened to spend most of her nights here and if she happened to have had a toothbrush in the bathroom since the night after her mother's funeral, well that was just incidental.

"Caroline. Why do you need five boxes of hair product? You're a vampire."

"So?" She yells back from the kitchen, "Tousled waves don't exactly wave themselves into existence just because you get fangs."

"No vampire needs this many bottles of 'styling mist'" He pauses. "Caroline!"

"What?!"

There's a clatter of cutlery being pulled from the drawer.

"What the hell is 'styling mist?'"

There's no reply. Instead, the noise from the kitchen stops and she steps into the doorway. Smiling. She smiles a lot these days, in spite of everything.

"Did Stefan Salvatore really just ask me what 'styling mist' is?" Her arms crossed as she stares at him, smile growing in amusement.

He doesn't hesitate, grin matching hers, "I'm sorry my knowledge of hair products isn't up to scratch." 

"It's alright," she says, walking over to him, "Your hero hair doesn't need styling." 

"My hero hair?"

"Hey mister, you're the one who called it that." 

He tries, and fails, to look oblivious. They had gotten drunk the night before. Giggling over an old bottle of Scotch, discussing their favourite member of the Brady Bunch and why Caroline was not, in no way at all, Jan. He'd claimed his hero hair made him exempt from being Greg.

One hair ruffle too many and they'd ended up making out on the couch, with Caroline pausing every now and then to point out that, "I don't think it's fair that you get to have hero hair and a hero face and hero abs and a hero smile -"

He'd cut her off each time by kissing her, torn between wanting to contradict her - he was no hero, he never had been - and wanting to prove her right.

"I'm an idiot" He says suddenly, the need to make sure she knows how much he realises this all at once a priority.

How it's been the first thing he thinks of every day when he wakes up and she's _there_ lying next to him, blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. Pink pajama'd legs entwined with his. Vanilla perfumed sheets. How every time they sit on the sofa and he can pull her to him, so she's lying on his chest, head tucked under his shoulder, he thinks, "How did I miss it? How did I almost miss this?"

"No you're not," she replies immediately, placing a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking softly.

"Yes I am. Or at least I was." He looks away, jaw tightening. "I was such an idiot and I'm so sorry."

"Stefan -" Her hand gently draws his head back to her. "You and your hero hair have nothing to apologise for."

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her in closer, just because now he can do that kind of thing. "You don't need to stop calling me on my crap just because we're together."

Her hand stills. She takes a breath. The Salvatore house is still, it's just them. 

"Oh, so we're together now?" There's a question in her eyes - are you sure - and again, the need to crush her doubt, to make her sure of him and how he feels surges back. He's an idiot. 

"Caroline. I'm yours." Forever. "For as long as you'll have me." 

She bites her lip, then, as if deciding something, leans in. Their foreheads touch, he can feel her breath - in, out, in, out. 

"Good," she whispers, and his stomach tightens. God, is it always going to feel like this? But, before he can react, she pulls teasingly away, dancing back towards the kitchen. 

"There is something I'm going to have to hold over you" he hears her shout, as he reaches for another box,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing just," she says, laughing at him - he can tell, "'Caroline, you and me, it's not going to happen." 

Has he mentioned lately how much of an idiot he is?

 


End file.
